The present invention relates to novel phenylacetylene compounds having at least one alkoxy group bound to its skeleton and novel phenylacetylene compounds having a cyclopropane or alkenyl group bound to its skeleton, which compounds are useful as a material for fabricating liquid crystal display devices or as a constituent of liquid crystal compositions. The present invention also relates to liquid crystal compositions having a large refractive index anisotropy (xcex94n), and liquid crystal elements produced with such compositions such as optical shutters or display devices including STN (supertwisted nematic) liquid crystal elements, or polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) elements.
Improvement in performance of liquid crystal display elements has become essential with the recent development in information-oriented society. For higher processing speed and performance, liquid crystal compositions need to contain a material having a large refractive index anisotropy.
A tolan compound is known as liquid crystal having a relatively large refractive index anisotropy (Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst., Vol.23, p233 (1973)). However, the refractive index anisotropy of this compound is about 0.2, which is not yet large enough.
There is also developed a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d stands for an alkyl group (JP-A-2-83340). Though this compound has a refractive index anisotropy of 0.3 or larger, it has poor compatibility with other liquid crystals, and is thus not practical.
There is further developed, aiming at improvement in the compatibility with other liquid crystals, a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein R stands for an alkyl group, Y stands for R, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom, or a cyano group; H1 to H12 each stands for a hydrogen, fluorine, or chlorine atom, and at least one of H1 to H12 is a fluorine or chlorine atom (JP-A-9-216841). This compound is improved in compatibility with other liquid crystals, but is not yet sufficient in refractive index anisotropy.
On the other hand, with the recent development in information-oriented society, display devices has been assuming importance as one type of man-machine interfaces. Among the display devices, flat displays, in particular liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been rapidly spreading for their thinness, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption. Among liquid crystal elements including such liquid crystal displays, matrix type liquid crystal elements that can provide a large amount of information employ two types of addressing systems, active and simple matrices.
In the active matrix elements, each pixel is provided with a thin film transistor made of polysilicon or amorphous silicon or a diode, as a nonlinear element. However, simple matrix elements currently prevails for its costs and productivity, since active matrix elements have problems in increasing areal size, reducing of costs, and increasing density, due to its complex manufacture process and low process yield.
Simple matrix liquid crystal elements currently in practical use are mainly TN (twisted nematic) or STN liquid crystal elements. TN elements are widely used as display devices for watches and calculators. In this system, the electro-optical property curve is not steep, and the contrast remarkably decreases as the duty increases, which properties cause difficulties in creating large displays. STN elements, which have been developed for overcoming such disadvantages of the TN elements, can be used for fabricating large displays owing to its steep electro-optical property curve, and are now used for manufacturing displays of laptop personal computers.
Though STN elements have superior properties compared to TN elements, these elements yet have problems to be solved for realizing still larger displays, lower costs, and higher density. For example, STN liquid crystal elements are still insufficient in viewing angle and response speed compared to TFT liquid crystal elements, which are typically used in active matrix displays. High response speed is particularly essential for large displays, higher density, and movie pictures display.
One of the effective means for increasing the response speed of STN liquid crystal elements is to reduce the cell thickness. However, STN elements utilize birefringence effect for displaying, which requires suppression of change in optical properties and color tone of the panel, i.e. requires maintenance of retardation R represented by R=(xcex94nxc3x97d) at a particular optimum value, so that the reduction in cell thickness d will require increase in refractive index anisotropy xcex94n.
Liquid crystal compositions with larger xcex94n have, however, larger viscosity in general, and thus are not suitable for achieving high response speed. Liquid crystal compositions having larger xcex94n and lower viscosity are demanded.
In addition, response parameter xcex7/xcex94n2 is known to be well correlated with response speed, and the smaller the value of the response parameter, the shorter the response speed tends to be. Thus, liquid crystal having a smaller response parameter is desired.
However, compounds having larger xcex94n are generally poor in compatibility with other liquid crystals, and have difficulty in exhibiting a nematic phase over a wide temperature range in lower temperature region. JP-A-9-216841 discloses, for example, a composition containing a liquid crystal compound that has a large xcex94n and improved compatibility with other liquid crystals. Though this compound is said to have stability at lower temperatures, xcex94n of the composition per se is not very large.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel phenylacetylene compound that has a large refractive index anisotropy, is easy to mix with other liquid crystals, and has advantageous stability against light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal composition having a large refractive index anisotropy (xcex94n), and a liquid crystal element produced with such a liquid crystal composition that may be used for manufacturing optical shutters and display devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal composition that has a large refractive index anisotropy and exhibits a nematic phase over a wide temperature range including room temperature, a liquid crystal composition that has a small response parameter (xcex7/xcex94n2) and provides excellent response time, and a liquid crystal element produced with such a composition.
According to the present invention, there is provided a phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A): 
wherein A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, an alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, with at least one of A1 to A12 being an alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; R1 and R2 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, xe2x80x94SF5, xe2x80x94NCS, a 4-R3-(cycloalkyl) group, a 4-R3-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R4xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R3 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, R4 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, and q is 0 or 1.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (2A): 
wherein A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, with at least one of A1 to A12 being an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom; B stands for: 
R1 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom; and R2 means the same as R2 in the formula (1A).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a liquid crystal composition comprising at least one phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (2A).
According to the present invention, there is further provided a liquid crystal composition comprising at least one benzylidynyl tolan compound represented by the formula (3A), and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by any one of the formulae (3B) (3C), and (3D): 
wherein A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, with at least one of A1 to A12 being an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with at least one fluorine atom; R1 and R2 mean the same as R1 and R2 in the formula (1A), respectively; 
wherein A13 to A24 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; m is 0 or 1; R1 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom; R2 stands for R1, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a 4-R31-(cycloalkyl) group, a 4-R31-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R41xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R31, R41, and q mean the same as R3, R4, and q in the formula (1A), respectively; 
wherein Rings A, B, C, and D each independently stands for 1,4-phenylene, 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-cyclohexenylene, 4,1-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-cyclohexenylene, 5,2-cyclohexenylene, 3,6-cyclohexenylene, 6,3-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-pyrimidinediyl, 5,2-pyrimidinediyl, 2,5-pyridinediyl, 5,2-pyridinediyl, 2,5-dioxanediyl, or 5,2-dioxanediyl, with at least one of hydrogen atoms on Rings A, B, C, and D being optionally substituted with a fluorine atom; R5 and R6 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a fluoromethoxy group, a difluoromethoxy group, a trifluoromethoxy group, a cyano group, an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkenyloxy group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkynyloxy group having 3 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 16 carbon atoms, or an alkoxyalkenyl group having 3 to 16 carbon atoms, with at least one of methylene groups in these groups being optionally substituted with an oxygen, sulfur, or silicon atom, wherein these groups may be straight or branched; Z1, Z2 and Z3 each independently stands for xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, an alkylene group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkenylene group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkynylene group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, or a single bond; b, c, and d each independently denotes 0 or 1 with b+c+dxe2x89xa71; 
wherein B1 to B12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, with at least one of B1 to B12 being an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; R7 and R8 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a 4-R9-(cycloalkyl) group, a 4-R9-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R10xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R9, R10, and q mean the same as R3, R4, and q in the formula (1A), respectively.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a liquid crystal element comprising any of the liquid crystal composition mentioned above held between a pair of electrode substrates.
The present invention will now be explained in detail.
One phenylacetylene compound of the present invention is represented by the formula (1A) above. In the formula (1A), A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, an alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. At least one of A1 to A12 is an alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and preferably at least one of A4, A5, A9, and A10 is an alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
In the formula (1A), R1 and R2 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, xe2x80x94SF5, xe2x80x94NCS, a 4-R3-(cycloalkyl) group, a 4-R3-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R4xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R3 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, R4 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, and q is 0 or 1.
Examples of R1 and R2 include a hydrogen atom; a fluorine atom; an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group, or an alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkyl group such as a trifluoromethyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group, or an alkoxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkoxy group such as a methoxy group having 1 to 3 substituted fluorine atoms, or an ethoxy group having 1 to 5 substituted fluorine atoms; an alkoxyalkyl group such as a methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, pentyloxymethyl, hexyloxymethyl, heptyloxymethyl, octyloxymethyl, nonyloxymethyl, decyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propoxyethyl, butoxyethyl, pentyloxyethyl, hexyloxyethyl, heptyloxyethyl, octyloxyethyl, nonyloxyethyl, decyloxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxypropyl, butoxypropyl, pentyloxypropyl, hexyloxypropyl, heptyloxypropyl, octyloxypropyl, nonyloxypropyl, methoxybutyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxybutyl, butoxybutyl, pentyloxybutyl, hexyloxybutyl, heptyloxybutyl, octyloxybutyl, methoxypentyl, ethoxypentyl, propoxypentyl, butoxypentyl, pentyloxypentyl, hexyloxypentyl, or heptyloxypentyl group, or an alkoxyalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a fluoroalkoxyalkyl group; a branched alkyl group such as a 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, or 3-methylpentyl group, or a branched alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyl group; a branched alkyloxy group such as a 2-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, or 3-methylpentyloxy group, or a branched alkyloxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyloxy group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group such as a 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-ethylcyclohexyl, 4-propylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 4-pentylcyclohexyl, 4-hexylcyclohexyl, 4-heptylcyclohexyl, 4-octylcyclohexyl, 4-nonylcyclohexyl, or 4-decylcyclohexyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkyl group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group such as a 4-propylcyclohexenyl or 4-pentylcyclohexenyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkenyl group; a cyano group; xe2x80x94SF5; or xe2x80x94NCS.
Examples of the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A) include compounds represented by the following formulae, wherein R1 and R2 each preferably stands for any of those mentioned above, but is not limited thereto. 
The phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A) of the present invention may be synthesized through ordinary organic synthesizing processes, for example, through combination of the reactions described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Synthesis Developed by Transition Metalsxe2x80x9d Jiro Tsuji, published by Kagaku Dojin Co. A specific example of the preparation process involves reacting compounds represented by the formulae (IM-1) and (IM-2) in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a base such as triethyl amine and in the presence or absence of copper iodide: 
wherein A1 to A12, R1, and R2 are the same as those in the formula (1A); X stands for I, Br, Cl, xe2x80x94OSO2CH3, xe2x80x94OSO2CF3, or xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH3.
The compound represented by the formula (IM-1) may be prepared, for example, by coupling compounds represented by the formulae (M-1) and (M-2), followed by reaction with 3-methyl-1-butyne-3-ol in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a base such as triethyl amine and in the presence or absence of copper iodide, and then reaction in the presence of a base such as potassium hydroxide: 
wherein A1, A3 to A5, A9 to A12, and R1 mean the same as those in the formula (1A), respectively.
In the reaction of the compounds represented by the formulae (IM-1) and (IM-2) for preparing the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A), the amount of the compound (IM-2) used is usually an equivalent of 0.3 to 10 times, preferably 0.5 to 2 times the amount of the compound (IM-1).
The palladium catalyst used in the above reaction may be, for example, palladium chloride, palladium acetate, palladium/carbon, or triphenylphosphine palladium complex such as tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium or dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium.
The amount of the palladium catalyst is usually an equivalent of 0.0001 to 1 time, preferably 0.001 to 0.1 times the amount of the compound (IM-2). The amount of the copper iodide (I) used as an additive is usually an equivalent of 0 to 1 time, preferably 0 to 0.1 times the amount of the starting material compound (IM-2).
The base used for this reaction may be a carbonate, carboxylate, alkoxide, or hydroxide of alkali metals, or an organic base such as triethyl amine, diisopropylethyl amine, tri-n-butyl amine, tetramethylethylene diamine, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undecene-7, 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]nonene-5, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, dimethylaniline, N-methylmorpholine, or N-methylpiperidine. The base is preferably a tertiary amine such as triethyl amine.
The amount of the base is usually an equivalent of 1 to 100 times, preferably 1 to 20 times the amount of the compound (IM-2).
The temperature of the above reaction is usually xe2x88x9220 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 30 to 150xc2x0 C. A solvent may optionally be used as desired, such as acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, ethylacetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphorylamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylimidazolidinone, benzene, or toluene. The amount of the solvent is not particularly limited, and may be selected suitably.
The compound represented by the formula (1A) may alternatively be prepared by reacting compounds represented by the formulae (IM-3) and (IM-4) in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a base such as triethyl amine and in the presence or absence of copper iodide: 
wherein A1 to A12, R1, and R2 mean the same as those in the formula (1A); X stands for I, Br, Cl, xe2x80x94OSO2CH3, xe2x80x94OSO2CF3, or xe2x80x94OSO2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH3.
The compound represented by the formula (IM-3) may be prepared, for example, by coupling compounds represented by the formulae (M-3) and (M-4): 
In the reaction of the compounds represented by the formulae (IM-3) and (IM-4) for preparing the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A), the amount of the compound (IM-3) used is usually an equivalent of 0.3 to 10 times, preferably 0.5 to 2 times the amount of the compound (IM-4).
The palladium catalyst used in the above reaction may be selected from those listed for the reaction of the compounds (IM-1) and (IM-2). The amount of the palladium catalyst is usually an equivalent of 0.0001 to 1 time, preferably 0.001 to 0.1 times the amount of the compound (IM-4).
The amount of the copper iodide (I) used as an additive is usually an equivalent of 0 to 1 time, preferably 0 to 0.1 times the amount of the starting material compound (IM-4).
The base used for this reaction may be selected from those listed for the reaction of the compounds (IM-1) and (IM-2). The amount of the base is usually an equivalent of 1 to 100 times, preferably 1 to 20 times the amount of the compound (IM-4).
The temperature of the reaction is usually xe2x88x9220 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 30 to 150xc2x0 C. An ordinary solvent may optionally be used for the reaction, such as acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, ethylacetate, N,N-dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphorylamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylimidazolidinone, benzene, or toluene, which is inert in the reaction. The amount of the solvent is not particularly limited, and may be selected suitably.
The other phenylacetylene compound according to the present invention is represented by the formula (2A). In the formula (2A), A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. At least one of A1 to A12 is an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, and preferably at least one of A4, A5, A9, and A10 is an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. When any of A1 to A12 is a fluorine atom, preferably not more than four, more preferably one or two of them are fluorine atoms.
In the formula (2A), R1 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. R2 means the same as R2 in the formula (1A).
Examples of R1 in the formula (2A) may include, an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group, or an alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkyl group such as a trifluoromethyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group, or an alkoxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkoxy group such as a methoxy group having 1 to 3 substituted fluorine atoms, or an ethoxy group having 1 to 5 substituted fluorine atoms; an alkoxyalkyl group such as a methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, pentyloxymethyl, hexyloxymethyl, heptyloxymethyl, octyloxymethyl, nonyloxymethyl, decyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propoxyethyl, butoxyethyl, pentyloxyethyl, hexyloxyethyl, heptyloxyethyl, octyloxyethyl, nonyloxyethyl, decyloxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxypropyl, butoxypropyl, pentyloxypropyl, hexyloxypropyl, heptyloxypropyl, octyloxypropyl, nonyloxypropyl, methoxybutyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxybutyl, butoxybutyl, pentyloxybutyl, hexyloxybutyl, heptyloxybutyl, octyloxybutyl, methoxypentyl, ethoxypentyl, propoxypentyl, butoxypentyl, pentyloxypentyl, hexyloxypentyl, or heptyloxypentyl group, or an alkoxyalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a fluoroalkoxyalkyl group; a branched alkyl group such as a 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, or 3-methylpentyl group, or a branched alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyl group; a branched alkyloxy group such as a 2-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, or 3-methylpentyloxy group, or a branched alkyloxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyloxy group.
Examples of R2 in the formula (2A) may include, a hydrogen atom; a fluorine atom; an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group, or an alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkyl group such as a trifluoromethyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group, or an alkoxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkoxy group such as a methoxy group having 1 to 3 substituted fluorine atoms, or an ethoxy group having 1 to 5 substituted fluorine atoms; an alkoxyalkyl group such as a methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, pentyloxymethyl, hexyloxymethyl, heptyloxymethyl, octyloxymethyl, nonyloxymethyl, decyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propoxyethyl, butoxyethyl, pentyloxyethyl, hexyloxyethyl, heptyloxyethyl, octyloxyethyl, nonyloxyethyl, decyloxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxypropyl, butoxypropyl, pentyloxypropyl, hexyloxypropyl, heptyloxypropyl, octyloxypropyl, nonyloxypropyl, methoxybutyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxybutyl, butoxybutyl, pentyloxybutyl, hexyloxybutyl, heptyloxybutyl, octyloxybutyl, methoxypentyl, ethoxypentyl, propoxypentyl, butoxypentyl, pentyloxypentyl, hexyloxypentyl, or heptyloxypentyl group, or an alkoxyalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a fluoroalkoxyalkyl group; a branched alkyl group such as a 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, or 3-methylpentyl group, or a branched alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyl group; a branched alkyloxy group such as a 2-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, or 3-methylpentyloxy group, or a branched alkyloxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyloxy group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group such as a 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-ethylcyclohexyl, 4-propylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 4-pentylcyclohexyl, 4-hexylcyclohexyl, 4-heptylcyclohexyl, 4-octylcyclohexyl, 4-nonylcyclohexyl, or 4-decylcyclohexyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkyl group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group such as a 4-propylcyclohexenyl or 4-pentylcyclohexenyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkenyl group; a cyano group; xe2x80x94SF5; or xe2x80x94NCS.
Examples of the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (2A) include compounds represented by the following formulae, wherein R1 and R2 each preferably stands for any of those mentioned above, but is not limited thereto, and B stands for: 
The phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (2A) of the present invention may be synthesized through ordinary organic synthesizing processes, for example, through combination of the reactions described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Synthesis Developed by Transition Metalsxe2x80x9d Jiro Tsuji, published by Kagaku Dojin Co. A specific example of the preparation process involves reacting compounds represented by the formulae (IM-5) and (IM-6) in the presence of a palladium catalyst and a base such as triethyl amine: 
wherein A1 to A12, R1, and R2 mean the same as those in the formula (2A), respectively.
The above reaction may result in compounds represented by the formula (2A) having different groups at B, which may then be separated through column chromatography.
Examples of the compound represented by the formula (IM-5) include compounds represented by the following formulae: 
The compound represented by the formula (IM-5) may be prepared through the following route: 
In the above compounds, A1, A3 to A5, A9 to A12, and R1 mean the same as those in the formula (2A).
In the reaction of the compounds represented by the formulae (IM-5) and (IM-6) for preparing the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (2A), the amount of the compound (IM-6) used is usually an equivalent of 0.3 to 10 times, preferably 0.5 to 2 times the amount of the compound (IM-5).
The palladium catalyst used in the above reaction may be selected from those listed for the reaction of the compounds (IM-1) and (IM-2). The amount of the palladium catalyst is usually an equivalent of 0.0001 to 1 time, preferably 0.001 to 0.1 times the amount of the compound (IM-6).
The base used for this reaction may be selected from those listed for the reaction of the compounds (IM-1) and (IM-2). The amount of the base is usually an equivalent of 1 to 100 times, preferably 1 to 20 times the amount of the compound (IM-6).
The temperature of the reaction is usually xe2x88x9220 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 30 to 150xc2x0 C. A solvent may optionally be used as desired, such as acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphorylamide, N-methylpyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylimidazolidinone, benzene, or toluene. The amount of the solvent is not particularly limited, and may be selected suitably.
One liquid crystal composition of the present invention contains at least one phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A) or (2A) as a component. Other components of the composition are not particularly limited, but compounds that exhibit a liquid crystal phase or compositions thereof may preferably be used.
In the liquid crystal composition of the present invention, the content of the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (1A) or (2A) is preferably 0.1 to 99.9 wt %, more preferably 1 to 99 wt % of the liquid crystal composition.
The liquid crystal composition of the present invention may contain one or more chiral compounds as a twisting agent. The chiral compounds are not particularly limited, and those to be listed later for another liquid crystal composition of the present invention may be used. The content of the chiral compound is not particularly limited, and may suitably be selected depending on the composition or the like conditions.
The other liquid crystal composition according to the present invention contains at least one benzylidynyl tolan compound represented by the formula (3A), and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of compounds represented by any one of the formulae (3B), (3C), and (3D).
In the formula (3A), A1 to A12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. At least one of A1 to A12 is an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms substituted with at least one fluorine atom. When any of A1 to A12 is a fluorine atom, preferably one or two of them are fluorine atoms. R1 and R2 in the formula (3A) mean the same as R1 and R2 in the formula (1A), respectively, and examples of R1 and R2 in the formula (3A) may include those listed as examples of R1 and R2 in the formula (1A).
Examples of the compound represented by the formula (3A) may include compounds represented by the following formulae, wherein R1 and R2 each preferably stands for any of those listed in the above examples, but is not limited thereto: 
The compound represented by the formula (3A) may be synthesized through ordinary organic synthesizing processes, for example, through combination of the reactions described in xe2x80x9cOrganic Synthesis Developed by Transition Metalsxe2x80x9d Jiro Tsuji, published by Kagaku Dojin Co. A specific example of the preparation process involves reacting compounds represented by the formulae (11) and (12) in the presence of copper iodide, a palladium catalyst, and a base such as triethyl amine: 
wherein A1 to A12, R1, and R2 mean the same as those in the formula (3A), respectively.
The compound represented by the formula (11) may be prepared, for example, by coupling compounds represented by the formulae (13) and (14), followed by reaction with butyl-2-ol in the presence of copper iodide, a palladium catalyst, and a base such as triethyl amine, and then in the presence of a base such as potassium hydroxide: 
wherein A1, A3 to A5, A9 to A12, and R1 mean the same as those in the formula (3A), respectively.
The compound represented by the formula (3A) may alternatively be prepared, for example, by reacting a compound represented by the formula (15) with trifluoromethanesulfonic acid anhydride to substitute the terminal OH group with xe2x80x94OSO2CF3, followed by reaction with a compound represented by the formula (16) in the presence of copper iodide, a palladium catalyst, and a base such as triethyl amine. In the formulae (15) and (16), A1 to A12, R1, and R2 mean the same as those in the formula (3A). 
In the formula (3B), A13 to A24 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. m is 0 or 1. R1 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. R2 stands for R1, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a 4-R31-(cycloalkyl) group, a 4-R31-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R41xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R31 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, R41 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. q is 0 or 1.
Examples of R1 in the formula (3B) may include a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group, or an alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkyl group such as a trifluoromethyl group.
Examples of R2 in the formula (3B) may include those as listed above as examples of R1; an alkenyl group such as an ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, undecenyl, or dodecenyl group, or an alkenyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkenyl group; an alkynyl group such as a propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl, octynyl, nonynyl, decynyl, or dodecynyl group, or an alkynyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkynyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group, or an alkoxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkoxy group such as a methoxy group having 1 to 3 substituted fluorine atoms or an ethoxy group having 1 to 5 substituted fluorine atoms; a branched alkyl group such as a 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, or 3-methylpentyl group, or a branched alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a branched fluoroalkyl group; a branched alkyloxy group such as a 2-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, or 3-methylpentyloxy group, or a branched alkyloxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a branched fluoroalkyloxy group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group such as a 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-ethylcyclohexyl, 4-propylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 4-pentylcyclohexyl, 4-hexylcyclohexyl, 4-heptylcyclohexyl, 4-octylcyclohexyl, 4-nonylcyclohexyl, or 4-decylcyclohexyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkyl group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group such as a 4-propylcyclohexenyl or 4-pentylcyclohexenyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkenyl group; or a cyano group.
Examples of the compound represented by the formula (3B) may include compounds represented by the following formulae, wherein R1 and R2 each preferably stands for any of those listed above, but not limited thereto: 
In the formula (3C) representing the compound used in the liquid crystal composition of the present invention, Rings A, B, C, and D each independently stands for 1,4-phenylene, 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-cyclohexenylene, 4,1-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-cyclohexenylene, 5,2-cyclohexenylene, 3,6-cyclohexenylene, 6,3-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-pyrimidinediyl, 5,2-pyrimidinediyl, 2,5-pyridinediyl, 5,2-pyridinediyl, 2,5-dioxanediyl, or 5,2-dioxanediyl. At least one of hydrogen atoms on Rings A, B, C, and D may optionally be substituted with a fluorine atom. R5 and R6 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a fluoromethyl group, a difluoromethyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a fluoromethoxy group, a difluoromethoxy group, a trifluoromethoxy group, a cyano group, an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkenyloxy group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkynyloxy group having 3 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 16 carbon atoms, or an alkoxyalkenyl group having 3 to 16 carbon atoms. At least one of methylene groups in these groups may optionally be substituted with an oxygen, sulfur, or silicon atom. These groups may be straight or branched. Z1, Z2, and Z3 each independently stands for xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, an alkylene group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkenylene group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, an alkynylene group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, or a single bond. b, c, and d each independently denotes 0 or 1 while b+c+dxe2x89xa71.
Examples of R5 and R6 may include a hydrogen atom; a fluorine atom; a fluoromethyl group; a difluoromethyl group; a trifluoromethyl group; a fluoromethoxy group; a difluoromethoxy group; a trifluoromethoxy group; a cyano group; an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group; an alkenyl group such as an ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl, undecenyl, or dodecenyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group; an alkenyloxy group such as a vinyloxy, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, pentenyloxy, hexenyloxy, heptenyloxy, octenyloxy, nonenyloxy, or decenyloxy group; an alkynyloxy group such as a propynyloxy, butynyloxy, pentynyloxy, hexynyloxy, heptynyloxy, octynyloxy, nonynyloxy, decynyloxy, undecynyloxy, or dodecynyloxy group; or an alkoxyalkyl group such as a methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, pentyloxymethyl, hexyloxymethyl, heptyloxymethyl, octyloxymethyl, nonyloxymethyl, decyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propoxyethyl, butoxyethyl, pentyloxyethyl, hexyloxyethyl, heptyloxyethyl, octyloxyethyl, nonyloxyethyl, decyloxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxypropyl, butoxypropyl, pentyloxypropyl, hexyloxypropyl, heptyloxypropyl, octyloxypropyl, nonyloxypropyl, decyloxypropyl, methoxybutyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxybutyl, butoxybutyl, pentyloxybutyl, hexyloxybutyl, heptyloxybutyl, octyloxybutyl, nonyloxybutyl, decyloxybutyl, methoxypentyl, ethoxypentyl, propoxypentyl, butoxypentyl, pentyloxypentyl, hexyloxypentyl, heptyloxypentyl, octyloxypentyl, nonyloxypentyl, or decyloxypentyl group.
Preferred examples of the compound represented by the formula (3C) may include compounds represented by the following formulae (4) to (10): 
In the formulae (4) to (7), R5, R6, Ring A, Ring B, Z1, and b mean the same as those in the formula (3C), respectively. j is 0, 1, or 2; h is 0 or 1; and i is 0, 1, or 2.
In the formula (8), E1 to E12 each independently stands for a hydrogen, fluorine, or chlorine atom.
In the formula (9), X9 to X12 each independently stands for CH or CF. J4 stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, an alkenyl group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, an alkoxy group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, an alkenyloxy group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, an alkynyloxy group having 3 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, or an alkoxyalkyl group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom. J5 stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, or J6xe2x80x94(O)m2, wherein m2 is 0 or 1, and J6 stands for an alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having 2 to 16 carbon atoms, or an alkynyl group having 3 to 16 carbon atoms, each of which groups may optionally be substituted with at least one fluorine atom. E1 and E2 each independently stands for one of the following groups, wherein X13 to X16 each independently stands for CH or CF: 
W1 stands for xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94. f1 and f2 each independently denotes 0 or 1, while both f1 and f2 are not 1 at the same time. When f1 is 1, at least one of E1 and E2 is a group represented by the formula: 
G5 to G8 each independently stands for a hydrogen or fluorine atom.
In the formula (10), R7 stands for an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. At least one hydrogen atom on the benzene ring in the formula (10) may optionally be substituted with a fluorine atom. n, p, and q3 each denotes 1 or 2. X17 stands for trans xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or an ethynyl group, provided that when n is 1, X17 may be xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Examples of the compound represented by the formula (3C) may include compounds represented by the formulae below. The following examples also include examples of the compounds represented by the formulae (4) to (10). In the following formulae, W stands for a hydrogen or fluorine atom; x denotes an integer of 0 to 3; Ring H stands for 1,4-cyclohexylene; and Ring G stands for 1,4-phenylene, 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-cyclohexenylene, 4,1-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-cyclohexenylene, 5,2-cyclohexenylene, 3,6-cyclohexenylene, 6,3-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-pyrimidinediyl, 5,2-pyrimidinediyl, 2,5-pyridinediyl, 5,2-pyridinediyl, 2,5-dioxanediyl, or 5,2-dioxanediyl, each of which may optionally be substituted with at least one fluorine atom. Among these, Ring G is preferably 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-cyclohexenylene, 4,1-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-cyclohexenylene, 5,2-cyclohexenylene, 3,6-cyclohexenylene, or 6,3-cyclohexenylene. 
Examples of the compound represented by the formula (3C) also include the following compounds: 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)-4-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-methylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-ethylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-butylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-hexylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-heptylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-2-fluoro-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(2-(4-propynylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(2-(4-propynylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)-4-(2-(4-propynylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-methylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-ethylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-butylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-hexylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-heptylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-ethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-2-fluoro-4-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(2-(4-pentyl cyclohexylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propyl cyclohexylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(2-(4-propyl cyclohexylphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-3-fluorobenzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-3-fluorobenzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-3-fluorobenzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-3-fluorobenzonitrile, 4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-3-fluorobenzonitrile, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-3-fluoro-4-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-1-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-2-fluoro-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3-fluoro-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 3-fluoro-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-1-(4-(4-trans-propylcyclohexyl)cyclohexyl)benzene, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-ethylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-pentylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-decylbiphenyl, 1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-nonylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-cyano biphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3xe2x80x2-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-cyano biphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-fluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2,3-difluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2,3-difluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-decylbiphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-ethylbiphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-4xe2x80x2-pentylbiphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-decylbiphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-nonylbiphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-fluorobiphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-cyano biphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-3xe2x80x2-fluoro-4xe2x80x2-cyano biphenyl, 2-fluoro-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2xe2x80x2-fluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 3-fluoro-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2,3-difluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x2-propylbiphenyl, 2,3-difluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)-4xe2x80x2-decylbiphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x3-propyl-p-terphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x3-cyano-p-terphenyl, 4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x3-cyano-3xe2x80x3-fluoro-p-terphenyl, 4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x3-propyl-p-terphenyl, 4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-4xe2x80x3-cyano-p-terphenyl, 2-(4-(1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl)-5-propylpyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl)-5-propylpyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))phenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))-2,3-difluorophenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))-3-fluorophenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl)-5-propylpyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl)-5-propylpyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))phenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))-2,3-difluorophenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 2-(4-(1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))-3-fluorophenyl)-5-decyl pyrimidine, 1-(4-methylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-ethylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl-methyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-ethylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-butylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-hexylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-heptylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-octylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-nonylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-octenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-butyl cyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-pentylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano phenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-methyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-ethyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-butyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-pentyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 3-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 3-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxy-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-2-fluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-2,6-difluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-2-fluoro-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-2,6-difluoro-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4,4-difluorocyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl]benzene, 1-(4-fluorocyclohexyl-4-(2-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethylbenzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2-propyl-dicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2,4-dipropyl-dicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2-fluorodicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2,4-difluorodicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3-(4-propylphenyl)propyl-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)propyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(4-propylphenyl)butyl)-4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)butyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butyl)-4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,5-difluoro-4-propylphenyl)butyl)-4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-methylbenzyloxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-ethylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-butylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-pentylbenzyloxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-heptylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-octylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylbenzyloxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-nonylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-heptylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-octylbenzyloxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-nonylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-decylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-undecylbenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluorobenzyloxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluorobenzyloxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-cyanobenzyloxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-methylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-ethylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-butylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-pentylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-hexenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-heptenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-trifluoromethylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-3,4,5-trifluorobenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-cyanobenzene, 4-(4-methylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-ethylphenoxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl )benzene, 4-(4-butylphenoxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-pentyphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylphenoxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-1-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-methyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-ethyl)benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-butyl)benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-pentyl)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-methylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-ethylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-butylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-pentylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-pentylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro))benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro)benzoate, (4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro))benzoate, (4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro))benzoate, (4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro))benzoate, 4-methylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-ethylphenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-propylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-butylphenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-pentylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-hexylphenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-heptylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-octylphenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-nonylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-decylphenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-undecylphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-octylphenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-nonyloxyphenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-decyloxyphenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-methylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-ethylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-butylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-pentylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-hexylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-propenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-butenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-hexenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-octenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4-difluoro)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4-difluoro)phenyl-(4-(2-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4,5-trifluoro)phenyl-(4-(1,2-difluoro-1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4,5-trifluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-fluoro-1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 1-(4-methylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-ethylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl-methyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3,4,5-trifluorophenylmethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-ethylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-butylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-pentylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-hexylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-heptylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-octylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-nonylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-decyloxyphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-propenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-butenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-octenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-butylcyclohexyl-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-pentylcyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(4-propyl-1-cyclohexenyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)-phenyl)ethyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyanophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-methyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-ethyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-butyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-pentyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 3-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 3-fluoro-1-(2-(4-propylphenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2-fluoro-1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-propyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 2,6-difluoro-1-(2-(4-trifluoromethoxy-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-2-fluoro-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3-fluorophenyl)ethyl)-2,6-difluoro-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-2-fluoro-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(2-(4-cyano-3,5-difluorophenyl)ethyl)-2,6-difluoro-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4,4-difluorocyclohexyl)-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-benzene, 1-(4-fluorocyclohexyl-4-(2-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)phenyl)ethyl)-benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2-propyldicyclohexyl)ethyl-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dipropyl-dicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2-fluoro-dicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-benzene, 1-(2-(4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-fluoro-dicyclohexyl)ethyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)-benzene, 1-(3-(4-propylphenyl)propyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)propyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(3-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)propyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(4-propylphenyl)butyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)butyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,4,5-trifluorophenyl)butyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(3,5-difluoro-4-propylphenyl)butyl)-4-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-methylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-ethylbenzyloxy)-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-butylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E) -pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-pentylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-heptylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-octylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-peptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-nonylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-heptylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-octylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E) -nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-nonylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-decylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-undecylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-nonenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-cyano benzyloxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-methylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-ethylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-butylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-pentylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-hexenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-heptenylbenzyloxy)-4-propylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-trifluoromethylbenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-3,4,5-trifluorobenzene, 1-(4-(E)-pentenylbenzyloxy)-4-cyano benzene, 4-(4-methylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-ethylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-butylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-pentylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-hexylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-propenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-butenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-hexenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-heptenyl)benzene, 4-(4-propylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-octenyl)benzene, 4-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-1-(1-(E)-pentenyl)benzene, (4-(1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-methyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-ethyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-propyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-butyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-pentyl)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-methylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-ethylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-butylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-pentylcyclohexyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-propylcyclohexenyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-(4-pentylcyclohexenyl))benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-butenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-hexenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-octenyl))phenyl-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(3,4-difluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-propenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro)benzoate, (4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))phenyl-(3,4,5-trifluoro)benzoate, 4-methylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-ethylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-propylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-butylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-pentylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-hexylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-heptylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-octylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-nonylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-decylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-undecylphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-octyloxyphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-nonyloxyphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-decyloxyphenyl-(4-(1-(E)-nonenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-methylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-ethylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-butylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-pentylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-hexylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-propenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-butenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-hexynyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-octenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-propylcyclohexenyl)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(4-cyano-3-fluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4-difluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4-difluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate, 4-(3,4,5-trifluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-pentenyl))benzoate, and 4-(3,4,5-trifluoro)phenyl-(4-(1-(E)-heptenyl))benzoate.
The compound represented by the formula (3C) may preferably be a compound wherein Ring D in the formula (3C) is 1,4-phenylene, 1,4-cyclohexylene, 1,4-cyclohexenylene, 4,1-cyclohexenylene, 2,5-cyclohexenylene, 5,2-cyclohexenylene, 3,6-cyclohexenylene, or 6,3-cyclohexenylene, each of which may optionally be substituted with at least one fluorine atom.
The compound represented by the formula (3C) may be prepared, for example, by a method disclosed in JP-A-7-330636 or JP-A-8-99917.
In the formula (3D), B1 to B12 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, or an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. At least one of B1 to B12 is an alkyl or alkoxy group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. R7and R8 each independently stands for a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a4-R9-(cycloalkyl) group, a4-R9-(cycloalkenyl) group, or a R10xe2x80x94(O)q group, wherein R9 stands for a hydrogen atom or a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom, R10 stands for a straight or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms optionally substituted with at least one fluorine atom; and q is 0 or 1.
Examples of R7 and R8 in the formula (3D) may include a hydrogen atom; a fluorine atom; an alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, or dodecyl group, or an alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkyl group such as a trifluoromethyl group; an alkoxy group such as a methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, or dodecyloxy group, or an alkoxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e. a fluoroalkoxy group such as a methoxy group having 1 to 3 substituted fluorine atoms, or an ethoxy group having 1 to 5 substituted fluorine atoms; an alkoxyalkyl group such as a methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, butoxymethyl, pentyloxymethyl, hexyloxymethyl, heptyloxymethyl, octyloxymethyl, nonyloxymethyl, decyloxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxyethyl, propoxyethyl, butoxyethyl, pentyloxyethyl, hexyloxyethyl, heptyloxyethyl, octyloxyethyl, nonyloxyethyl, decyloxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxypropyl, butoxypropyl, pentyloxypropyl, hexyloxypropyl, heptyloxypropyl, octyloxypropyl, nonyloxypropyl, methoxybutyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxybutyl, butoxybutyl, pentyloxybutyl, hexyloxybutyl, heptyloxybutyl, octyloxybutyl, methoxypentyl, ethoxypentyl, propoxypentyl, butoxypentyl, pentyloxypentyl, hexyloxypentyl, or heptyloxypentyl group, or an alkoxyalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a fluoroalkoxyalkyl group; a branched alkyl group such as a 2-methylpropyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, or 3-methylpentyl group, or a branched alkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyl group; a branched alkyloxy group such as a 2-methylpropyloxy, 2-methylbutyloxy, 3-methylbutyloxy, or 3-methylpentyloxy group, or a branched alkyloxy group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a branched fluoroalkyloxy group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group such as a 4-methylcyclohexyl, 4-ethylcyclohexyl, 4-propylcyclohexyl, 4-butylcyclohexyl, 4-pentylcyclohexyl, 4-hexylcyclohexyl, 4-heptylcyclohexyl, 4-octylcyclohexyl, 4-nonylcyclohexyl, or 4-decylcyclohexyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkyl group; a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group such as a 4-propylcyclohexenyl or 4-pentylcyclohexenyl group, or a 4-alkyl-cycloalkenyl group substituted with at least one fluorine atom, i.e., a 4-fluoroalkyl-cycloalkenyl group; and a cyano group.
Preferred examples of the phenylacetylene compound represented by the formula (3D) may include compounds represented by the following formulae, wherein R7 and R8 each independently stands preferably for one of the above examples, but are not limited thereto. 
In the liquid crystal composition of the present invention, the compositional ratio (mole percentage of each component based on 100 mol % of the total amount of the composition) of the total amount of the compounds represented by the formula (3A) is preferably 5 to 90 mol %, and that of the total amount of the compounds represented by the formulae (3B), (3C), and (3D) is preferably 10 to 95 mol %.
The liquid crystal composition of the present invention may further contain one or more chiral compounds as a twisting agent. The chiral compound is not particularly limited, and preferred examples of this compound may include the following compounds, wherein * denotes an asymmetric carbon: 
In the liquid crystal composition of the present invention, the content of the chiral compound is not particularly limited and may suitably be selected depending on the composition or the like conditions.
The liquid crystal element according to the present invention is not particularly limited as long as the element includes the liquid crystal composition as mentioned above held between a pair of electrode substrates, and an element having a structure similar to that of conventional liquid crystal elements may be employed. The kind and configuration of the electrodes are not particularly limited, and conventional electrodes may be used. The liquid crystal element of the present invention may be manufactured generally in accordance with the fabrication process of conventional liquid crystal elements, and additional components may also be provided as desired.